Harry Potter and the Revelations of Aunt Petunia
by RickxDynamo
Summary: * I didn't Steal this, thisis on my other name Draco Malfoy5... it wont let me open it there! * In the long run.... it takes place after book 5. In the end.... Harry Finds out His Aunt's been helping him in ways he never knew. * Chapter one is up!!! R/R *
1. Default Chapter

DISCLAIMER: I Do Not own Harry potter or any incarnation. All characters or places belong to J.K. Rowling. I am simply using them for my own please. Please ask before taking anything from me about this story! Thanks and Enjoy ^_^.  
  
  
  
Harry Potter and the Revelation of Aunt Petunia   
  
By: Draco Malfoy  
  
Chapter one: Midnight Stranger  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Harry lay on his bed as he watched the dust fly through the transparent beam of sunlight. He couldn't help but relish the peace and quiet of not having to put up with Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia as much. Ever since Lupin, Tonks, Moody and Mr. Weasley gave them that 'little speech' at Kings Cross Station.  
  
  
  
  
  
Harry moved to turn on his side, then peered across the room to the empty cage which belonged to Hedwig. She still hasn't come back from her late night prowl.   
  
  
  
'Exactly what could she be doing?' harry thought to himself.  
  
  
  
  
  
He shrugged his shoulders and clambered to his feet slowly, walking across the room to the closet mirror. He looked at his scar for a moment, as if to see if it had changed in the least bit; But to his disappointment, it was still there.  
  
  
  
  
  
He still gazed at it intently, remembering the moment in the Gryffindor Dormitory where he had so hoped to get a response from Sirius in the two-way mirror.  
  
  
  
  
  
' Get a grip on yourself Harry, He isn't coming back. ' His sub conscience was telling him. ' Besides, it's not your fault he died. ' It said again.  
  
  
  
  
  
He knew this was true, but on the inside was a terrible pang of hatred towards himself for believing that dream. If only he had ignored it and stayed away from the Department of Mysteries. Not only did he lose the person he cared most dearly about, he put his friends in grave danger to being exposed to Lord Voldemorts' death eaters.   
  
  
  
  
  
He stepped away from the mirror and sat at his desk which was poised in the direction of the window in front of him. He gave a sigh as he continued to expect Hedwig coming towards it at any moment. After a brief moment of waiting, he climbed back into his bed and fell asleep instantly.  
  
  
  
*****  
  
  
  
  
  
Instantly he began dreaming of the night at the Ministry of Magic and always reliving the site of seeing Sirius being thrown behind the veil; but for some reason the dream ended there and always led him to the street down by Wysteria Walk.  
  
  
  
  
  
He could see trees in the background and 4 figures in which seemed to be making haste towards one another. From his point of view, he could see 3 creatures, closely resembling what wizards called Dementors; but didn't seem to have the characteristics of one though. then, to the right of them, he could see a pretty tall, petite woman who must have been a witch. Harry knew this from all of the mumble of curses and jinxes that she were distributing at the creatures.  
  
  
  
  
  
' Protego! ' shouted the witch.   
  
  
  
' Funny, I think I have heard her somewhere, her voice sounds so familiar. ' Harry thought to himself.  
  
  
  
  
  
' You leave me no choice! ' the woman shouted. " Avada Kadav- "  
  
  
  
*****  
  
  
  
  
  
Harry jerked awake as he heard Uncle Vernon pounding on his door. Harry gazed at him for a moment before his uncle started to speak.  
  
  
  
" Are you deaf boy? I have been yelling at you for the past five minutes. " he paused to take a breath. " Someone is wanting you on the telephone. " he finished  
  
  
  
  
  
" Me? but who could possibly be calling this time of night? " he asked questioningly.  
  
  
  
  
  
" Beats me, but make it quick boy. " Vernon said, stamping out of the room.  
  
  
  
  
  
Harry glanced at his clock. It was 11:30 PM and someone was calling him.  
  
  
  
  
  
Harry walked down the stairs to the telephone, where he hesitantly picked up the receiver which was lying on the table.  
  
  
  
" H-hello. " He said   
  
  
  
" HARRY! It's Hermione. " She said happily.  
  
  
  
" Oh, Hi Hermione. What makes you call this late in the evening? "He asked  
  
  
  
" Just wanted to be the first one to tell you that we will be arriving shortly at your house. We told you we would come for ya!" She yelled in his ear.  
  
  
  
" Great, I can't wait. See you then.... Yea, you too. Bye! " He said, with a pinch of relief in his tone.  
  
  
  
" Who was that? " Aunt Petunia asked   
  
  
  
" Oh, Just a friend from School, is all. " He replied   
  
  
  
" Oh, was it? Well, Get back to bed. " Said Uncle Vernon. " It's getting late. G- Good night. " He said, having trouble spitting out the words.  
  
  
  
" yea, you too. " he retorted. Walking back up the stairs to pack his things.  
  
  
  
*****  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A Half an hour passed when he heard a slight crash in the living room of the house. He was quite surprised when he heard that Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia were still up.  
  
  
  
" And just who the Bloody hell are you? " Uncle Vernon asked.  
  
  
  
" I'm H-Hermione. And this here is Ron and Ginny. We're here to get Harry. He told you I'm Sure? " she explained.  
  
  
  
" No, I'm afraid he didn't. " Uncle Vernon said just as Harry was dragging his trunks down the stairs.  
  
  
  
" Hey. It's midnight... faster than I had thought. I believe it was half an hour! " Harry said a bit surprised.  
  
  
  
  
  
" Yea, Would have been here sooner; but Ron here wanted to stop at Fred and George's Joke shop. that's why we're so filthy in Floo Powder. " Hermione told him.  
  
  
  
" Oh, ok. Well shall we be going then? " Harry asked anxiously.  
  
  
  
" Yep. Ok lets go. " He said. " Nice meeting you Mr. and Mrs. Dursley. " she added  
  
  
  
" Yea, same here " Ron followed.  
  
  
  
Harry and the others disappeared through the fire place. in a flash.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/n: Sorry this is sort of short. My First Harry potter Story... LoL.... This takes place after the 5th book. So please. no Flames. Constructive criticism would do fine. Any questions. E-mail them to me at. piper03@aol.com or charmedwiccan7@aol.com 


	2. Back to the Burrow

DISCLAIMER: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.  
  
Harry Potter and the Revelations of Aunt Petunia  
  
Chapter Two: Back to the Burrow.  
  
By: Draco Malfoy  
  
Ron, Hermione and Harry arrived back at the burrow within moments of their departure from Privet Drive. Arriving with a bang as they appeared out of th e living room fire.  
  
" Welcome back dears! " Mrs. Weasley greeted. " Oh!, hello Harry!...Had a great summer, yes? " She asked.  
  
" Um, yes. Alot better than the previous five I must say. Whatever Mr. Weasley and the others told them must have worked!. " Harry replied, laughing.  
  
" Good, dear. Care for a Spot of tea?, Coffee? " She offered.  
  
" No, thanks. " harry declined, yawning. " Just think I am going to go and have a lie down."  
  
"Ok, dear. G'nite. Ron, you and Hermione should turn in as well, big day ahead of us tomorrow. G'nite." Mrs. Weasley turned towards the kitchen as Ron, Hermione and Harry headed up the lopsided stairs.  
  
" Good eve, Harry, Ron. Sleep well." Hermione told them, turning and heading towards Ginny's room.  
  
The boys nodded and went heading off to Ron's room.  
  
" What does your Mum mean by 'Big Day' tomorrow?" harry asked, as he shut the door behind him and Ron.  
  
" Oh! Dad is suppose to get promoted or something and tomorrow is when he is suppose to come home with the news whether he got it or not." He said pausing to take off his trainers. " But, if you ask me; I don't think he will get it. " He sighed.  
  
" Oh, I'm sure he will. " Harry said getting into bed.  
  
" G'nite Harry." Ron said, smiling at harry next to him.  
  
*****  
  
Morning seemed to come pretty fast that morning. As Harry and Ron clambered down the stairs, they saw the whole family. With the exception of Percy, Fred and George.  
  
" Hello Harry, Have a nice rest?" Mr. Weasley asked, Pouring a bit of coffee in his silver goblet.  
  
" Yes, thank you. " He replied.  
  
" Good, Well; If I may get to my announcement." Mr. Weasley interjected; tapping is silverware to his goblet. " As you all may know, I have been one of those nominated for a Promotion." He said.  
  
" Yes, Dad. Get on with it. " Bill said.  
  
" Well, I am glad to say that I have been Promoted to Head and Chairman of the Muggle Relations and Study of Muggle Transportation. " Mr. Weasley beamed happily at everyone across the room.  
  
" Oh, Dear! That is wonderful!" Hailed Mrs. Weasley.  
  
" Yea! Congratulations Dad! " Ginny said.  
  
" But; That isn't all! " Mr. Weasley waited until the chatter calmed down before he continued. " We are getting Housing Accommodations as well. Next week, we will be heading to our own secluded place in the Muggle world. Isn't that great?" He asked, finally catching the awe expressions upon all of their faces.  
  
" ARTHUR! We can't just leave our home!" Mrs. Weasley bellowed.  
  
" We're not! It's coming with us. The Ministry of Magic has allowed us to apparate our house there in place of the other. But, I am afraid there is one slight draw back." He said, frowning. " I am afraid, that once in the Muggle community, we must restrict all magic until night fall. Then, we may do as we please. " Arthur explained, trying to make it sound as interesting as he could.  
  
" Night fall? I mean seriously dear. You can't possibly expect to detain magic from ourselves until night fall can you?" Mrs. Weasley beckoned.  
  
" It is the best that I can do dear." he told her.  
  
Ginny interrupted the conversation as she stood from where she was on the other side of the table. She was looking dumb-founded, as though she had just been struck by lightning and didn't know it.  
  
" Well, Mum , I actually don't think it is that big of a deal. If it brings more money to the house for which Merlin knows we need; then we should do it." Ginny said, said with a bit of confidence in her tone.  
  
" Just where exactly are we moving to in the Muggle world?" Bill asked  
  
" A place harry is utterly familiar with. Number 7 Privet Drive. The house there has been vacant for a year now. So we have got it to where no one outside wizard or witch relations can see it as it will be. Our home. They will merely see it as a ruddy old house, in which condemned signs have been put all over it. " Mr. Weasley inverted happily.  
  
Harry's jaw dropped as he heard the location of their new residence. In some places in his heart he was overly excited but in his mind, he knew what this could mean. Ron and Ginny would Always want to come over constantly. Making an uproar between them and Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon.  
  
Dudley would constantly want to pick and groan over there presence and no one wanted that. ' But, part of me knows that they would not want to take the risk of doing anything, since Mr. Weasley and the others gave them some kind of talk at the station.' Harry thought to himself.  
  
He looked up and spoke.  
  
" Great! It will be nice to have someone around the neighbourhood besides a bunch of old gits and Uncle Vernon's Co-workers. " Harry added cheerfully.  
  
" Well, I guess it is settled then Weasley's. Up and atom; we need to get things on the run. " Ordered Mr. Weasley.  
  
*****  
  
It was just passing five-o'clock in the morning when they finally had everything together and apparated over to Privet Drive; But no one could be more excited than the one who was totally obsessed with the idea.  
  
Mr. Weasley looked at everyone in astonishment, as they saw them hurdle around the house with stoic expressions gleaming on their faces. Harry, for one, was hoping he didn't have to go back to the Dursley's now since they just lived 3 houses away from each other. Mrs. Weasley seemed to notice him worry.  
  
" Don't worry dear. You can spend the remainder of your summer with us. This doesn't change a thing. " She told him. Which made the weight in his stomach to ascend and vanish.  
  
" Well, Glad to say it doesn't look half as bad as I thought it would. I mean, our house between these old Muggle ones. OH! good expansion spell Bill. Makes us look like we have the biggest front lawn then the others. " Ron said, smiling slightly over to his brother.  
  
" Thanks. " Bill replied.  
  
Hermione, Ginny and Harry walked into the burrow and took some stuff that was on the front lawn into the living room. Hermione leaned over to whisper something in Harry's ear.  
  
" Do you think this will work out in the end. I mean, the Weasley's in the Muggle world? "  
  
" I don't know; But I hope so. " Harry answered.  
  
Ron sat pidwidgeon down on the end table by the wall. He was hooting and fluttering around in his cage as though he just been spooked.   
  
" What has gotten into him? " He asked the others. Who just shrugged in his direction.  
  
They had finally gotten things put away where they belonged. And Sure enough after doing so, everyone felt like passing out with tiredness where they stood. It was just as everyone started to doze off w here they were when Mr. Weasley told them to go to bed.  
  
Harry, Hermione, Ron and Ginny headed up the stairs to their rooms. Closed the doors behind them and fell asleep instantly dreaming about what tomorrows events would bring them.  
  
A/N: Sorry.... I know , I know... this doesn't seem like a HP book. But I swear to you. It is. And I will Make up Dearly for these... ^_^ ... remember. this is my First Harry Potter Fiction. Any Questions? e-mail them to me at piper03fan@aol.com or greenthunder17@yahoo.co.uk 


End file.
